Golden Slumber
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Colette looks after three year old Zosia when she doesn't sleep, but ends up staying the night when Guy finds it too much.


**A/N: Been wanting to write another Colette and little Zosia story, anyway a bit of fluff and stuff - Anya's in hospital reciving treatment for cancer leaving Guy to take care of Zosia alone.**

"Hello?" Colette called as she entered Guy and Anya's house; she shut the door and then smiled as Zosia running over to her her hair flying behind her, wearing pink pyjamas and a purple dressing gown.

"Col, Col!" Zosia called and jumped into Colette's arms and got lifted up by her, Zosia thrn placed her hand behind Colette's head and twiddled with her hair, "Why you here?" she asked, before resting her head on Colette's shoulder.

"I'm here to see your daddy," Colette answered and she walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa with Zosia on her lap who was trying to get comfy, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm not sleeping," Zosia answered and Colette looked confused, "'Cause Daddy said that I have to be a big girl and I don't want to sleep."

"Why not?" Colette asked.

"I want my buba and daddy won't let me have it..." Zosia answered innocently and Colette tried not to laugh, "Col don't laugh!" Zosia shouted but she shrunk away was Colette's face looked disproving, "Sorry," Zosia said quietly and she then started crying.

"Don't cry," Colette said reassuringly and Zosia rubbed her eyes and Colette pulled her into her and Zosia burst into tears, "It's OK," Colette rubbed her back a few minutes later Zosia pulled her head away, "Hey," Colette wiped away tears and Zosia's bottom lip trembled before she cried again, "I think you need to go bed."

"No," Zosia jumped up and down before going into hysterics, her eyes every second shedding tears and Guy walked in and folded his arms, disaproving of his daughter's behaviour, "No," Zosia cried at her father and Guy looked angry.

"Zosia I'm giving you five seconds and you will march up those stairs and go to bed," Guy ordered and Zosia shook her head and Guy sighed heavily, "One...two...three...four...five," when Zosia didn't move Guy lifted her up and she screamed and kicked and tried to wriggle free but he was strong and hurting her - uintentionally but it hurt as he had her held by the ribs and she cried in pain, "I gave you a chance," Guy reminded and Zosia then looked at Colette before holding her small arms out.

"Why don't I take her to bed?" Colette suggested and Zosia nodded eagerly - not that she didn't love her father but in her mind right now he was the bad guy, "I'm happy to," Colette took Zosia off Guy and put her onto her hip.

"Thanks," Guy said defeated and Colette smiled understanding how much stress he was under, Anya was ill in hospital and Zosia was missing her mother and feeling very unsettled.

"No problem...come on then monkey," Colette walked up the stairs with Zosia and into the little girl's bedroom, it had a bed with a pink duvet and purple pillow, she had a shelf full of teddies but her favourite toy lamb took pride of place on her bed, Colette shut the curtains and sat Zosia on her bed.

"Col I want my buba," Zosia said and Colette sighed before sitting on the bed next to the three year old beside her.

"Three year olds don't have bottles Zosh...they drink from cups like a big girl," Colette explained and Zosia folded her arms, "You've still got your lamb," Colette went to touch the toy but Zosia quickly grabbed it and cuddled it, "You don't need your buba anymore."

"Can...can you stay with me?" Zosia asked her big eyes pleading and Colette smiled before nodding, "Will you read me story?" Zosia asked with enthusiasm in her voice and Colette went to the bookshelf to pick out a book before walking back to Zosia's bed.

"I'm just going to the toilet, do you need to go?" Colette asked and Zosia shook her head. Whilst Colette was gone Zosia got under her duvet and got comfy but realised actually she did need a wee but was scared that if she said when Colette came back it would get her in trouble, she still wet the bed and had to have a nappy on at night but always went when she knew she needed too, but she had no idea what to do now. Colette came back a few minutes later before walking over to the bed again, "You OK?" Colette asked as she saw Zosia was looking sad, "What's wrong?" Colette asked concerned and Zosia bit her lip.

"I needed a wee," Zosia answered and Colette frowned confused, "I sorry Col," Zosia cried and Colette still looked very confused.

"Why you saying sorry?" Colette asked and Zosia cried even more then it clicked, "Did you have an accident?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded before rubbing her eyes, "Not your night is it?" Colette said sympathetically and Zosia hid her face, "It's OK it happens to everyone."

"Daddy will be mad," Zosia said shakily and Colette pulled her into a cuddle, "He won't love me anymore."

"Of course he will," Colette rubbed her back and Zosia shook her head, "Since when has he never loved you?"

"He gets mad, I didn't do it on purpose," Zosia said and Colette pulled her head away, "I'm sorry."

"Shall we get you cleaned up?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded before getting of the bed, "Let me explain to daddy," Colette said softly and she left Zosia in her room, before walking downstairs into the kitchen.

"Everything OK?" Guy asked as he sipped at the cup of tea in his hand.

"Zosia had an accident and got really upset-"

"Why?" Guy asked.

"She was scared you would be mad and not love her, I told her different but I said I would read her a story and I think she's less upset about losing 'buba' now."

"Not love her?" Guy asked and Colette nodded, "Where did she get that idea from?" he asked.

"Maybe she thinks you not being home a lot is a punishment," Colette suggested as she stood by the door, "You do spend a lot of time at work...anyway, I thought I'd tell you...I'll get her to sleep I don't think it will take much," Colette joked and Guy smiled sadly, "She's probably just unsettled," Colette then left the kitchen and she walked upstairs into Zosia's room, where the three year old was sat on the floor hugging her toy, "Right we'll get you changed then you can go sleep."

"OK," Zosia nodded and she stood up still holding onto her lamb, "What did daddy say?" Zosia asked as she laid down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"He wasn't mad at all," Colette answered and she put another nappy on Zosia and lifted her up, "You don't need to worry...OK," Colette reassured and Zosia hugged her, "You're very cuddly tonight," Colette then put her on the ground and picked up the pink pyjama trousers.

"Col," Zosia said as Colette helped her step into her trousers, "I love you."

"Love you too," Colette answered and she put Zosia back into bed, pulled the duvet over her and then sat on top and opened the book, "Right...Winnie The Pooh," Colette felt Zosia snuggle into her and she smiled, "_Here is Edward bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows the only way of downstairs, but sometimes he feels that there really is another way, if only he could stop bumping for a moment and think of it..." _Colette heard Zosia's breathing become heavy and she looked down a bit to find the three year old sound asleep. "That didn't take long did it?" Colette whispered and she moved Zosia's head off her shoulder, tucked her lamb underneith her arm and then switched off the light before walking back downstairs to talk to Guy.

"Is she asleep?" Guy asked and Colette nodded, quietly shutting the door, "She can't settle for me."

"She's unsettled that's all...it's probably just strange for her not having Anya around."

"Tell me about it," Guy stood up and paced around the kitchen, "Out of all people...why Anya? What has she done that is so bad?!"

"You and I both know it's nothing to do with that...she'll get through this-" Neither were aware that Zosia had snuck back downstairs, after Colette left she woke up and panicked not liking that the one person she wanted wasn't there.

"And what if she doesn't?! What if she dies and how am I supposed to explain to my little girl that her mama isn't coming back!" Guy raged and he shoved a plate off the side; it crashed breaking into china peices and he sighed heavily when he realised what he had done, he went to clean up but Colette stopped him.

"I'll do it," Colette offered and Guy rubbed his hands down his face before looking at the door. Zosia was stood there looking terrified.

"Zosia," Guy said and Zosia ran away back upstairs, Guy looked at Colette and he then went after his daughter, "Zosia wait!" he raced up the stairs and grabbed his daughter before she could run away further.

"Leggo!" Zosia shouted and she kicked and screamed again trying to break free, "NO!" she screamed, "Leggo!" she screamed again.

"Zosia," Guy said as calm as he could in this situation patients he could deal with easily but his daughter he found it hard; she was so young and still not old enough to make her own decisions or understand, "You need to calm down," Guy said and Zosia shook her head.

"I want Col," Zosia said quietly and Guy sighed heavily, "I want Col...I want Col," she jumped up and down in his arms and Guy couldn't help but feel useless, it had to be up to Colette to settle her and he in a way hated how he couldn't help Zosia as much as he wanted to, "I want her," Zosia cried and Guy rubbed her back but Zosia carried on crying.

"Alright fine...you want her go get her!" Guy lost his patience and put Zosia on the ground before going into his bedroom and hit the wardrobe, Zosia blocked her ears as she heard the bang and pulled her knees into her chest.

"Hey it's OK," Colette said to Zosia as she pulled her into a hug and Zosia wrapped her arms around Colette's waist, "Where's your dad?" Colette asked.

"Mama and daddy's room," Zosia answered and she pulled away, "He's angry...he'll be scawey."

"Go into your room, pick out another story and I'll come join you in a minute," Colette reassured and Zosia shook her head, "I'll join you I promise."

"No...stay," Zosia cried and she clung onto Colette's arm, "Please," Zosia pleaded and Colette picked her up and Zosia held onto her tight, "When's mama coming home?" Zosia asked.

"We've been through it remember? Mummy's getting treatment," Colette explained gently and Zosia cried, "Zosh go into your bedroom, pick out a book, then I'll join you," Colette ordered and Zosia then nodded slowly agreeing finally, "Go on then," Colette placed her back on the ground and Zosia looked back at her before going into her bedroom.

Guy walked out of his bedroom and jumped when he saw Colette, "Is Zosia OK?" Guy asked concerned.

"She asked when Anya was coming back...I explained and now she's in her bedroom I'll be reading her a story again."

"I'm going to get on with some paperwork, then I'll phone ask how Anya is doing," Guy said and Colette then walked away from the stairs and into Zosia's bedroom. Guy went back into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a whiskey glass then poured the liquid into the glass.

...

"Right you comfy?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded sleepily as she twiddled with some hair and held onto her lamb tight before snuggling into Colette.

"Is daddy OK?" Zosia asked and Colette nodded though she wasn't sure but she couldn't worry Zosia, especially when she didn't understand what was going on.

"He'll be fine," Colette answered and Zosia sighed with relief and closed her eyes, "I'll leave if you're going sleep."

"No," Zosia quickly opened her eyes and sat up almost crying again, "Don't leave!" she begged and Colette sighed heavily, "No..."

"Alright calm down, I'll stay," Colette reassured and Zosia smiled before crawling back under her duvet, "OK...we're going on bear hunt..."

...

About midnight Zosia woke up and crawled to the end of her bed and then out the door, then into the bathroom where she found her dad on the floor, he had passed out two hours ago, "Daddy?" Zosia called but he made no movement, "Daddy?" she said shakily before then shouting, "Daddy wake up!" Zosia shouted and she cried, "Daddy!" Zosia backed away and screamed when she bumped into Colette and she turned around.

"Zosia go back to bed," Colette ordered and Zosia did as she was told, Colette filled up the mouthwash cup with water and poured the water all over Guy, that made him jerk, "Guy!"

"What?" he replied and Colette filled the cup up again and poured water all over him again.

"Get up for god's sake!" Colette ordered and Guy didn't move, "You do realise your daughter just walked in on you! Guy!...I will get you up."

Guy opened his eyes and he saw the room spin, he felt around for the bathtub handle and attempted to pull himself up, "What...what time is it?" Guy asked as he held onto the sink and groaned.

"Midnight...did you hear me? Zosia walked in on you passed out!" Colette shouted and Guy held his head in his hands, "What possessed you?"

"Don't give me a lecture," Guy said angrily and he splashed water onto his face.

"Just get yourself to bed, I assume you know where that is?" Colette asked and Guy sighed heavily. Colette had known the family for at least five years and was classed as part of their family, there was eighteen years between her and Zosia though she met Anya before meeting Guy and Anya had welcolmed her into their home and since then it was like she had always been there, "I'll tell you once you're sober what you did."

...

Zosia was under her bed hiding and as Colette walked in then sensed where Zosia could be and she then knelt down, "It's OK...daddy's gone to bed...Zosia come up."

"I don't wanna sleep" Zosia said innocently and she rubbed her eyes, before crawling out and she held onto Colette, Colette felt that Zosia was heavy but that wasn't the main priority right now, "Stay with me."

"Do you want a hot milk?" Colette asked she knew hot milk always helped send her to sleep.

"I want it in my buba," Zosia cried Colette knew she was sleepy and she sighed, "Col please."

"No...now stay here and I'll get your milk."

...

Twenty minutes later Colette came back up with Zosia's cup full of milk and she set it on the bedside table, "I don't want to sleep," Zosia said stubbornly and she sat up on her knees, "I wanna watch disney!"

"No, Zosia it's midnight you need to go sleep," Colette explained and Zosia shook her head, "Into bed now."

"I'm cold," Zosia said and Colette pointed to the duvet, "Noo," Zosia refused but Colette lifted her up and then put her under the duvet, "I'm not tired."

"You're overtired...drink some of this," Colette held the cup and Zosia took it holding it with both hands and drank the warm liquid before wiping her upper lip and folded her arms.

"I love you," Zosia said again and Colette turned on her side, "Mama says you like a sister."

"You're my annoying little sister," Colette poked her nose and Zosia laughed before sitting up, "What now?"

"I'm not tired...I wanna watch Disney!" Zosia demanded and Colette gave her a disapproving look, "Col please."

"Bed now," Colette ordered and Zosia laid back down pulling her hands down her face, "You can cry all you want!" Colette said and Zosia shook her head, "Goodnight Zosia," Colette got up and turned the light off and went back to Zosia's bed, "Sleep tight."

"Col..." Zosia said with a crying tone in a voice and Colette turned around to face the little girl, despite it being dark she could still see, "I want mama."

"Come here," Colette held out her arms and Zosia crawled into her, "You'll be able to see her soon," Colette stoked Zosia's hair, "OK."

"I want mama..." Zosia then burst into tears and Colette tried to calm her down, "Mama," Colette kissed the top of her head and rocked her sideways.

"You can see her soon," Colette reassured and Zosia carried on crying, "OK...where's your lamb?" Colette asked and Zosia pointed to the wall, "He wants a cuddle too," Colette said and Zosia pulled her head away grabbed her lamb and held it close to her. Colette waited for Zosia to fall asleep in her arms; after ten minutes Zosia was defeated and asleep. Colette laid back for a bit and before she knew it fell asleep herself.

**A/N: Random thing that popped into my head, probably shit but I love writing little Zosia and Colette :) **


End file.
